Penny yells at John Smith
One Friday morning, Penny woke up at 6:00 and decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some blue moon ice cream, milk, plain yogurt, marshmallows, Froot Loops, Fruity Pebbles, honey, and then some. As soon as Penny was about to make the milkshake, her father John Smith came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Penny?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT CAUSING ANY TROUBLE!!!!!!!" Penny yelled. John Smith did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady!" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Penny cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a blue moon milkshake." Penny said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," John Smith told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not go to the museum with Cody this weekend." Penny threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that John Smith made up his mind. "You are not going to the museum with Cody this weekend." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some strawberry sherbet now." Penny said. "No," said John Smith. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Penny shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded John Smith. Since Penny refused to listen, John Smith dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After John Smith placed Penny on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." John Smith told Penny. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Penny decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her stepbrothers, Young Simba, and squeeze him. "Penny?" John Smith called. "What?!" "If Simba doesn't like being called a baby, leave him alone." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING BAD!!!!!!!" Penny screamed. But Simba just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make yourself a sandwich, that's fine with me." said John Smith. "Elroy, Simba, Hogarth, and Timon are nothing but hunks of junk!" Penny muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. John Smith walked over to her. "Penny?" "I wanna go to the museum with Cody." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble, and got dressed. "No!" said John Smith, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Penny (now dressed in a white polo shirt with a blue sleeveless jean dress over it, lavender stockings, and brown Mary Jane shoes) angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a white and blue striped shoulder bag. "I'm going to the museum with Cody no matter what people say." she said. John Smith noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Penny." But it was too late. Penny had left the house without asking John Smith! At the museum of national history, Cody was waiting for Penny. They looked into different exhibits. Cody and Penny looked at dinosaur skeletons, Native American Indians, extinct animals, animals that are still living, bugs, rocks, geodes, and gems. Category:X Yells At Her Father Category:Fan Fiction